


A Proposal

by NephilimEQ



Series: Candy Conversations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Some sexy times, Tooth Rotting Fluff, veeeery happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only way that he knows how to do it, now. No turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

 

**Candy Conversation - A Proposal**

Dean saw Castiel focusing intently on the book in front of him, where it rested on the table, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of affection towards the angel. However, there was also a twinge of fear as he became more aware of the weight in the left pocket of his coat.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he fingered the three candy hearts in his right pocket.

Now was the time.

Pulling the three candies out, one of them a back up that he didn’t want to have to use, he placed the first one right on top of the left page of the book he was reading. It simply read, _angel._

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Cas lifted his book, tilting it so that the candy slid onto the table, and then went back to reading.

Slightly miffed at his boyfriend’s actions, and also worried that he might not have picked the best time, Dean hesitantly persisted and picked it up and put it exactly where it had been before.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel reached out and pulled the bowl of candy hearts (which was still on the table) towards him, and then quickly put a piece down in front of Dean that almost caused Dean to laugh out loud at how much it sounded like his angel.

_What now?_

He could practically _hear_ the snark and see the eye-roll in his head.

Smiling fondly, Dean pulled Cas in and placed a kiss on his cheek to distract him as he slid the second candy onto the book. Cas gave Dean a small, fond smile at his unexpected display of affection, which was rare for Dean, and then looked down at the candy…and froze.

During the second moment of distraction, during which Cas wasn’t looking at him, the hunter shakily sank down to one knee, jostling his chair in the process. He palmed the cool metal band in his suddenly clammy hand, and the hunter prayed that it wouldn’t slip from his fingers.

Cas turned back to him, his mouth open as if he was going to say something, but said nothing when he saw his boyfriend down on one knee in front of him, looking absolutely terrified and hopeful at the same time, his green eyes looking up at him in silent question.

The angel’s lips moved for a few seconds, trying to find words, but Dean, seeing his confusion, pulled out the last candy and put in Cas’ hand.

Cas looked down at it.

_Say yes._

When Cas looked back up at him, it was with glistening blue eyes and a tremulous smile, his fingers crushing the candy heart in his hand. He nodded.

“Of course it’s yes, Dean,” he finally managed to say, his voice sounding as though it was about to break at any second.

Unable to hold it in, Dean’s smile felt like it would break his face, and he was perfectly fine with that. His hands fumbling, he brought the surgical steel ring up to Castiel’s left hand and managed to slide it onto his finger, silently thrilled that he’d guessed the size right.

And then he surged up and placed a firm kiss on his angel’s lips, still not quite believing that he’d said yes.

They stayed that way for a long time, brushing their lips against each other over and over again, Cas sitting in the chair, Dean on both of his knees on the floor, his one hand in Castiel’s hair, the other on his neck. Cas’s hands were lovingly placed over his own, the cool metal of the ring on his hand reminding Dean that it was real. He had said yes.

There was a soft cough, and they pulled back enough to see Sam standing in the doorway, a mug in his hand and a shy smile on the corner of his mouth.

He looked up at Dean, his smile turning into a knowing smirk as he said, “So…I take it he said yes?”

Dean nodded, slightly breathless, unwilling to trust his vocal chords, but Cas answered for them both and looked Sam in the eye and stated firmly, “Of course I said yes.”

He then looked back at Dean.

“Was there ever any doubt I would, Dean?”

Dean looked almost bashful as he shrugged and cautiously replied, “Well…I thought, maybe you might not, you know… _want_ to, because it’s just a human thing and not really your–”

Cas cut him off.

“If it means I can show you how much I love you, then I don’t care, Dean. _I love you._ And I will gladly marry you.”

Dean now looked like he was the one on the verge of tears, and then one escaped and Cas quickly caught it with the edge of his thumb, wiping it off with a gentle swipe of the pad of his finger.

“But I have to ask…” He felt Dean tense. “Why the candy?”

Dean let out a laugh of relief and said, “Because all of my favorite conversations have had them. I wanted to make it, you know… _us.”_

Cas smiled.

He then picked up the _marry me_  candy and handed it to Dean, wrapping Dean’s fingers around it and said in a voice he could barely hear, “It’s always been us, Dean. Always.”

Dean smiled.

The angel was right. It had always been them.

 

 


End file.
